emeralds_macrocosmfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
|Alias = Purple Puma Amy |Species = Gem |Sex = Sexless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Gemstone = Amethyst |Gem Type = Quartz |Occupation = * Guardian * Champion Wrestler (Secret/as Purple Puma) |Alignment = Crystal Gems |Friend(s) = * Crystal Gems * Connie * Greg Universe * Lion * Vidalia * Lapis Lazuli * Zoo Quartzes |Status = Active |First Appearance = * "Pilot" * "Gem Glow" (official) |Voice Actor = Michaela Dietz |Weapons = Whip |Hair = Pale lavender |Eyes = Dark indigo |BorderColor = #AB47BD|FontColor = #fff|Gender = Genderless}} Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. Debut Amethyst wore a mauve, over-sized, off-shoulder tank top (as confirmed in Guide to the Crystal Gems) with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. There was also a tear above the left star. Previous Previously, the colors of Amethyst's tank top and leggings are reversed. Instead of cut-outs on her leggings, she then had two black stars. On the lower part of her tank top, there are now two small slits on either side. She fixes her shoulder strap, keeping it on her shoulder rather than off (a feature Pearl was happy to see changed). Current TBA. Other In We Are the Crystal Gems (short) and Three Gems and a Baby, which flashback to Steven being a baby and toddler, Amethyst still had the same leggings and boots she wore from Gem Glow to Reformed, except she had an off-shoulder, long-sleeved mauve shirt that exposed both bra straps, and there was no tear above the star on the left knee of her leggings. In Story for Steven, We Need to Talk, and Greg the Babysitter, episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Amethyst had short hair, and she wore a mauve tank top with a skirt-like bottom, a black shawl, baggy black pants, and white boots. Personality Personality .|link=http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Young_80's_Amethyst_Pop_Pop.png]]Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, a bit lazy which makes Pearl judge her alot, but still good-hearted and protective. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Capacity Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Need to Talk Pearl and Greg and between to the Barn Pearl and Peridot. She watched the feud between Dream Steven and Garnet eagerly while eating popcorn. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. She tries to reassure Steven in "Indirect Kiss An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, knows why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "for Help Cry for Help", and that Garnet will not forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. When her self doubt takes effect, it makes her act cold, cranky, reckless, stubborn, and starts looking for a fight. In "the Run On the Run", she gets into a vicious fight with Pearl over the belief that she sees Amethyst as a parasite. In "Reformed", she and Garnet argued because Amethyst was rushing her regeneration, but because she was trying to earn Garnet and Steven's approval. In "for Help Cry for Help", she sings "of Mistakes Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Sardonyx and defends Pearl for deceiving Garnet to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. In "Far Too Far" she was offended when Peridot states that she's a "defective" quartz, meaning she came out wrong. Both "the Whip Crack the Whip" and "vs. Amethyst Steven vs. Amethyst" focus on her sense of inferiority as Jasper easily defeats and poofs her and she sees that Steven surpasses her. This causes her to start fighting with him too. It was only after a fight with Steven that she begins to feel better, though in "Beta" she shows an obsession in finding and beating Jasper that leads her to recklessly seek to challenge the other gem alone and she denied her friends' help or encouragement, only expressing annoyance instead. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with herself due to Steven's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same, leading them to fuse into Quartz Smoky Quartz. After the battle Amethyst seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she did not want to do anything for a month. In "Heist Gem Heist", Amethyst is shown to be afraid of encountering other Amethysts from Homeworld in Pink Diamond's Zoo. In "Will Be All That Will Be All", however, it turns out that these Amethysts are from Earth and that they remember her as 8XM. In "Philanthropist Tiger Philanthropist", Amethyst is now comfortable with her self-esteem and no longer needs wrestling as an output of dominance and power. History Abilities Episode Appearances Relationships Trivia Gemology Gemstone